Games of Eternity
by ObscuraDemon
Summary: Eternity's a long time. It can get boring. That's why you need an interesting passtime, otherwise, what will you do with your time? DARKSHIPPING YAOI Rated for later chapters Generally pretty fluffy, not much to afraid of here


WARNING: CONTAINS BOYXBOY, YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, HOMOSEXUALITY

(If you can't figure it out from that, you don't deserve to understand)

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! (Future AU)

Pairing: Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi, [Bakura POV]

Background: Both Yamis got their own bodies, all other characters dead. This is supposed to be about... 70 years after the events of the series (none of the others lived very long, okay?!). In my version Atem and Bakura have been hosting on mortals for most of history, mostly just for the sake of it.

Author Note: OK, this is my first upload, so please be gentle =V.V= ... Seriously though, sorry if it sucks. I intend to make this quite long, but who knows? My schedule so screwed up, it's hard to say. Either way there will be later chapters. If you have any questions about anything just ask, I might even be able to help!

* * *

The whiskey burned as it went down, sending fire twisting up my throat, ripping up the sides of pharynx as it climbed, while the liquid itself flowed quietly and slowly down, where it ignited a simmering fire deep in the pit of my stomach. I exhaled slowly, so as to let the heat float on my breath, revelling in the bitter taste on my lips and the creamy smell in my nose. No matter what time it was, no matter which century, which country; alcohol was always the same.

What club was I in now? What rat-infested hole had I crawled in to? Oh, the lengths that I went to in search of distraction. Nothing was beneath me anymore, so I could have been anywhere.

I cast my eyes around the room again, but it was the same as it had been before; dim, garish, smoky, and crowded. Everything was granite and steel, tinted in warm shades by the carefully chosen lights but cold either way. Velvet accented the whole shebang, hanging from the walls rimming the chairs, anything that could possibly be outfitted had gaudy velvet strewn all over it, but the fabric wasn't even worth looking at it was such low-quality. I'd looked around so many times now, but it didn't matter, I never saw anything in the room worth having. _Damn._

Bored, I turned my eyes toward my companion instead. What was her name? It might have been something like Jessica, but I didn't care enough to try and remember. What was the point? I was only here for the body. Large breasts, small waist, long legs, and an unnatural tan, that's all there was to me. After all, she was only good for a couple bangs, then I'd probably take my real delight in killing her. I couldn't help smirking at the thought. _So many ways to kill, but how should this one go?..._

Letting my eyes stay trailed on my companion, I started fantasizing the ways to take her life. Blood dripped tantalizingly in my mind as I pictured her tortured expression later tonight. _A knife? No... something more jagged then that... Ah... glass. A piece of broken glass will do well for her. But how should I begin?... With the thighs, of course... A nice long cut from the bottom...no... the top down... mmm... or.. perhaps a st-_

"Hey, honey, you 'kay?" The blonde asked loudly, her expression morphing into a disgustingly fake pout.

Her brash voice flung me violently from my beautiful fantasies and back into reality. _Why am still here? I should just drug her drink and get down to business. _For a moment, the thought really tempted me, but murder's never as fun if they're not fully conscious. No. The only way to get as much enjoyment from this victim as possible was to have her walk willingly, albeit unknowingly, to her death.

"This place is boring me..." I lowered my eyes, running my hand slowly down her leg "Let's go do something fun..." I felt her legs shutter as I whispered the words huskily.

"Mmm... Sounds great..." Her pupils dilating with lust as she spoke. But just when I thought I had her, she raised the martini back to her lips. "Just let me finish this."

_RAISE ANUBUS!_ The Egyptian swear almost slipped out, but I caught it just in time. _Oh well, it won't take that much longer... I'll just be patient... _Fighting the urge to drag her out by her platinum hair, I turned my eyes back to the rest of the club.

Almost two hundred mortals were crammed on to the lowered dance floor, shrieking and wriggling, like a mass of intoxicated demons, their voices drowning out what ever Ra-damned music was popular now-a-days. Every single foolish human crushed into the borders of this dump was bejewelled with the most expensive jewelry they could muster, but even so, not one of them had a piece of silver or gold, not one precious stone, worth even touching.

I sighed. Thieving was only fun if what you were stealing had any worth at all. That being said, stealing had been pretty dull lately. The mortals of today had no taste in jewels or any other expensive luxuries for that matter, all they cared about was the future, their careers, their incomes, how boring. I longed for a prize worthy of my thieving skills, but nothing ever caught my eye. How is it that five thousand years ago there was more treasure to steal then now? When humans should have evolved and obtained more wealth? It was infuriating.

Even though I said there was no point stealing in this modern world I couldn't help myself from picking out the items that would fetch a price, the items that people "needed", the items that would be fun to have. My eyes were trained to do that, so I couldn't stop them from casually picking the information up as I looked around. _That silver watch would sell for a good price... Does that woman know her earrings are worth more then her life? From the way she's cleaned them, I'd say no._ ... _If I stole that necklace I wonder if she'd jump?... maybe... I almost want to steal those rings just for the sake of it... Cocky bastard.. just walking into a place like this with those things, and no protection... He deserves to have them stolen. _

As I amused myself with the concept of lifting various pseudo-precious items off the surrounding idiot mass, a group entering the establishment caught my eye. By their gait, appearance, and general attitude it was fairly easy to tell they were a gang. They were dressed in expensive, trashy clothing, the men wore leather, denim, and silk, their hair gelled and styled, guns hung loosely on the inside of their coats, and nearly everyone of them had rings or dog-tags or something. The women were generally clothed in thin dresses and skirts that showed off as much of themselves (while maintaining the pretence of being dressed) as possible, their hair was meticulously engineered, their makeup offensive, and tacky jewellery hung from any part of themselves they could manage.

My interest growing thin, I was about to look away when the unmistakable leader of the group stole my attention. She was outfitted in a huge dark coat, with skin tight jeans and a shirt that was not unlike a corset. Her hair was left out and unadorned, and she was bejewelled with countless, worthless pieces of metal and stone, which she, and a load of other fools, considered precious.

Her attitude made me laugh. She was just so ... so "alpha male", the way she commanded everyone around, but in the end she was trying so hard her dominance was humorously masculine

But what had interested me wasn't the leader herself but something I saw her with. As her group crossed the floor to a bar counter, I caught a few glimpses of familiar spiked hair, with a red-violet tint I could never forget.

With that, my boredom dissipated.

I only got a very brief look at whoever was walking beside the gang leader, but that's all it took. If there was one person I recognized, it was him.

I was tempted to immediately abandon the moron I had come with, but instead, I stayed put, and enjoyed the rising anticipation. The gang leader and her companion strolled up to the counter opposite my own and turned their backs to me, leaving me ample time to watch them. Leaning back on the counter, I scrutinized their every movement, waiting for a convenient moment to strike.

Atem was dressed in leather (like usual). His pants were tight, leather and decorated in various metal ornaments, including his ever present array of belts. The shirt he wore was something new; leather ripped, and sleeveless, of course, but it had an open back that was loosely laced up with thin black rope and gold chain. I'd never seen him wear something like that before.

As I observed the gold hanging invitingly from his back, I caught a glint of silver on his arm. Moving my gaze, I was temporarily distracted by the shape of his delicately molded arms before I remembered what I was looking for. It didn't take me long to find the silver flash, but it was only a small part of the decoration covering his arm.

Somehow, despite the deficiency of decent jewelry in the world, Atem had managed to get himself a variable ton of precious stones and rare metal. _Of course. _Everyone else in the room couldn't manage to get their hands on even one piece of good jewelry, and the Pharaoh managed to get enough to cover his entire body.

A pure silver and gold serpent spun around his upper right arm, it's eyes and scale encrusted with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds that glinted sincerely in the lamp-light. I couldn't even count the number of bracelets encircling his wrists, but even at a glance, my eyes were quick to assess the huge amount of money that pile of precious metal and stone was worth. It was hard to tell from where I was standing, but the few times that I got a look at his hands, there seemed to be a ridiculous amount of rings decorating his fingers, all, of course, of the finest materials money (and other things) can buy and , although I couldn't actually see, as his back was to me, I was sure strings and strings of jewels were hanging from his neck. All in all, the street price of the creature lounging fifteen feet away from me was bordering on thirty million dollars, not including the impressive price of his body.

How could one person be so tempting?! It had been almost three hours since I'd stepped into this club, and I hadn't seen one thing worth having, and then Atem just walked in... His beautiful body; toned and flexible from the tight muscles molded to his delicate frame and tinted with a discreetly natural tan. His crystalline eyes; bright and intelligent, ringed with pitch black lashes, and perpetually screened by spectacular flame-like hair. And all this covered in a plethora of priceless riches, more expensive then anything I'd seen in months. Now, this was a prize worthy of my talents.

Adrenaline started pulsing through me as I thought more and more about Atem. In five short minutes I realized the last five months my life had been indescribably dull. I'd done nothing but drift from one victim to another, hoping desperately for some source of excitement, but nothing had lit me up until Atem had stepped into the room, and now I felt more alive than I had in forever. _I need him. _I couldn't think of anything else, just that I needed Atem, all of him.

To be honest I'd been so transfixed on the Pharaoh, that I'd barely taken notice of the group he was with, but their leader suddenly reawakened my attention. Her gang was crowded around the far counter, taking up as much space as they possibly could, I hadn't noticed her before but in the last minute or so she'd gotten close enough to Atem to be in my line of sight. _You're ruining the view..._ My hand slowly tightened into a fist as I watched that whore press up against my prize with such blind prerogative.

It had occurred to me almost immediately that he was the gang leader's personal toy, but that didn't change the fact that when she rubbed up against him, I could barely contain the growl trembling on my lips. _Stop it... _As she placed her hand on Atem's shoulder, I could almost feel my thoughts growing angrier and angrier. _Stop it...! _The tips of her fingers slid slowly, carefully, down his bare arm, her arrogant sense of ownership showing blatantly through the action. _Stop it! _For a moment her hand hovered at his elbow, but eventually it began to creep along the width of Atem's waist making it's slow way to the open back of his shirt. _STOP it! _Without so much as polite hesitation her hand slipped through the mess of chain and rope stitching the shirt together, fingers becoming tangled in the decoration as she casually traced his spine. My spine. _STOP IT!_

It took me barely ten strides to cross the room, but that's all the time I needed to focus my violent anger into one clear, ruthless mission. Get Atem.


End file.
